Ian the Chameleon
Ian is a shinobian who lived on the planet Shinobi, but he was destroyed by aliens called destroyers. After he arrived on mobius, he began to train with espio to avenge the destruction of his planet. Apparence He is a green chameleon with a tail and doesn't wear a shirt, but he wears a purple and gray scarf, gray gloves, yellow shorts and purple and white sneakers. Backstory He was born on the shinobi planet, where all of its inhabitants are ninjas, but ian was born without any ninja ability for unknown reasons, so he was much joked about it. When he turned 15, his planet was attacked by aliens called destroyers, who have the tendency to destroy everything in their path. He tried to fight them but they shot a laser into him that made him fly away, after which they destroyed the planet. He saw the planet being destroyed but fainted because of the shortness of breath and fell into mobius. The chaotix found him and espio recognized him as someone of his kind, they took him to their base and he woke up, crying because he could not save the planet. After hearing this, espio decided to train him to have a rematch against the aliens, he agreed and the two began to train. Personality Because of age, he is usually very childish and does not like it when someone tells him to do something because he likes to do what he wants. He can be serious when it is necessary. Because of what happened to the his planet, he is not merciful to the aliens and when he has the chance to kill one of them, spy prevents him because killing is never the solution. Relationships Espio He is his master, training him to be able to defeat the aliens, he is also worried because ian is wanting revenge, fearing that he can kill them. When ian tries to kill some of the aliens, he always prevents him from saying that killing is never the solution, that revenge isn't the solution. Max He used to play tricks with him like: Throw balloons of water that leave him weak, paint his face when he's sleeping etc. Even with all this both are friends, even if max tries to kill him when he does something with him. Ethan Because he is older, Ian often treats him like an older brother, wanting him to protect him if he can not fight. Ethan treats him like a younger brother, always protecting him from danger, and sometimes hurting himself in a comic situation. Lany She finds him cute, wanting to wear clothes that make him cute, making him embarrassed by wearing girl clothes. Even with all this, both are great friends. Makoto He is impressed with the culture of Japan and likes when he teaches everything about Japan, wanting to one day visit it. Abilities Ninja Skills: Because of his training, he can use various ninja skills such as: Smoke Pumps, 5 to 100 clones if he uses too much power, Use Fire, Earth, Water, Ice, Wind, Grass and Thunder Jutsus and Various Others. His favorite ability is to clone because he can fool enemies. Specialist in Weapons: He is able to use various types of weapons, especially short-range weapons such as swords, kunais, shuriken and katanas. His favorites are kunais and shurikens. Camouflage: Like his kind, he can camouflage himself and attack without being seen. The only weakness of this ability is that if any liquid or powder falls into him, he can be revealed. Tail Attacks:He can use the tail to attack and hold onto bars to launch himself. Forms Super Ian When he uses the chaos emeralds, he turns into super ian and his abilities become stronger. Excalibur Ian When sonic returned after defeating merlin, he brought calibur with him. During a fight against merlin that became corrupted again, sonic was badly injured to fight, so he asked ian to use the calibur. When he wears calibur, his armor is green, he gains a yellow cape, and his skills get stronger, especially with swords. The downside is that he gets heavy because of the armor. Dark Ian If he feels many negative feelings and is combined with the power of chaos emeralds, he becomes a shadowy version of the super form. He is very powerful in this form, but has no control because of the negative feelings, the only way he can return to normal is to withdraw the power of the emeralds and only echidnas can do this, since they are the protectors of the emeralds. Trivia He is a big fan of naruto and usually cosplays him and try to imitate the jutsus to see if it works. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. He hates when they call him a rookie just because he can't train right. He usually does references to various anime and coincidentally, he watches anime, especially naruto. Category:Chameleons Category:Males